swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Jade
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Galactic Empire, Talon Karrde, Luke Skywalker Mara Jade Skywalker has a history as long and rich as her husband's. She begins her career as one of the Emperor's personnel Force-trained assassins, although, unlike most of his servants, she only kills out of necessity. Highly talented, Mara trains in combat with the Imperial Royal Guard and receives personnel tutelage in The Force from the Emperor himself. She performs dozens of missions on his behalf until his demise at the hands of Darth Vader. The Emperor's dying telepathic command to kill Luke Skywalker sets her Destiny in a different direction. After the Emperor's death, Mara Jade flees to The Outer Rim and engages in numerous adventures, joining up with the smuggler baron Talon Karrde while living with the Emperor's final command pounding in her skull. She manages to "Complete" her mission by killing a clone of Luke Skywalker. She and Luke part ways for a while, but they periodically cross paths and eventually fall in love, marry, and have a child, Ben Skywalker. Mara Jade Skywalker's adventures continue for many years after the birth of their son. Mara Jade Encounters Mara Jade Skywalker can be used as either a hero or a villain, and she can be dropped into campaigns set before the death of the Emperor into well past the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. Her skills as an infiltrator and assassin, combined with her formidable skills with The Force and the Lightsaber, make her an extremely dangerous opponent. If your campaign is set before the death of the Emperor, Mara could be sent to kill someone the heroes are required to defend, in which case they have a fight on their hands. During the time of The New Jedi Order Era, the heroes might be asked to escort Mara or assist her in battles against the Yuuzhan Vong or other threats to The New Republic. Mara Jade Statistics (CL 17) Medium Human Soldier 7/Force Adept 5/Jedi Knight 3/Jedi Master 2 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 4 Initiative: '+17; '''Senses: 'Improved Sense Surroundings (May Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Perception: +16 'Languages: '''Basic, 3 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 34 (Flat-Footed: 30), Fortitude Defense: 32, Will Defense: 34 Hit Points: 160, Damage Threshold: 32 '''Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +22 (2d8+16) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +17 (2d8+16) and Lightsaber +17 (2d8+16) with Double Attack 'Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol +22 (3d8+10) '''Base Attack Bonus: +17, Grab: '+18 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Weapon Finesse '''Special Actions: Attune Weapon, Empower Weapon, Serenity Force Power Suite (Use the Force +17): ''Battle Strike'' (2), Force Thrust (2), Mind Trick, Move Object (2), Surge Force Techniques: Improved Force Trance, Improved Move Light Object, Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 18, Constitution 14, Intelligence 17, Wisdom 16, Charisma 19 'Talents: Ataru, Attune Weapon, Empower Weapon, [[Force Power Adept (Move Object)|Force Power Adept (Move Object)]], Foresight, Greater Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Greater Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers), Weapon Specialization (Pistols), Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Skill Training (Acrobatics), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +17, Deception +17, Initiative +17, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +16, Perception +16, Pilot +17, Use Computer +16, Use the Force +17 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber, Heavy Blaster Pistol Category:Humans